Baby sittng on a whole new level
by royalvogue
Summary: The Yugioh gang go to visit Jess and the two evils get into her lab and find one of her forbidden spell books which turns them all into 5 year olds. How will Jess react when she returns? What will happen when her psychotic cousin Will comes to visit? R
1. 4 room apartment

**Baby sitting at a whole new level**

**By Anime Lover of Fire**

**Copyrighted: August 5, 2006**

**Steal my fic idea and… I'll KILL YOU! **

**Ehem anyway….**

**I own nothing BUT Jess Dark Wing, Will is owned by Daria1718**

**If you want to see a disclaimer go to my profile otherwise read on and review plz.**

**Chapter 1: **

**When people can't be found in a 4 room apartment something's defiantly wrong.**

"Hey guys, I'll be right back… Ryou, Yugi you guys are incharge until I get back…."

Jess pauses before walking/running out the door. "Don't let them break **ANYTHING** and Don't let them go into my lab... Or my room for that matter... I promise I'll be back soon; I just need to get some stuff from the store…. Have fun bye!" Jess ran out the doors of her apartment and down the stairs before either Ryou or Yugi could protest. (That's how badly she wanted to get away from them, she took the stairs!)

0000

"Hey, Marik. Look at this." Bakura said to Marik holding up a book that was once inside a glass cabinet in Jess' Lab which had a sign on it, which promptly read in plain English: "NEVER OPEN UNLESS WISHING TO CAUSE TOTAL OBLITERATION OF ALL THINGS IN EXISTANCE…. INCLUDING SUGAR!' The two idiots in question however, could not read plain English as they were both from Egypt and were too damn lazy to get off their asses and learn.

"Cool, Looks like one of those millennium spell books I've heard about… it says they're dangerous and can be used to cause total loss and devastation of peoples livelihoods…"

Marik stopped reciting what he had just read from an 'Egyptian Guide to All Things Magic and Potentially Dangerous and/or Disturbing' and the Sennen eye or preferably the light bulb as it were, began to glow above (yes above not on) his head.

"Marik, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Bakura (we all can imagine what his face looks like at the moment, but incase you're incapable of doing so he was smirking evilly, we all know the look of when 'I've gotten a really evil idea in my head and now I'm going to go destroy something that is very dear to you' e.g. Yugi's bunny toy from when he was a kid who had an accident one day when Bakura accidentally placed him to close to the sink and he was gobbled up by the garbage disposal….. anyway…)

"Pharaoh?" Asked Marik whilst giving his 'I'm a nice person, come closer. I promise there's nothing behind my back which could maim you horribly whilst I record it doing so' look.

0000

"Yugi? Have you seen Bakura?" asked Ryou sounding slightly concerned, maybe it was the fact that he didn't know whether his yami was maiming some poor defenseless little animal or if he had…. Gone into Jess' room…

Yugi calls all of the gang (yes they are all in Jess' 4 room apartment.) (Her lab is like Washu's as in it's where a closet used to be but Jess looped the dimensions of time and space so that her lab was there, in reality her lab is 5,000 ft below sea level somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.) Into the living room.

"Has anyone seen Bakura?" Yugi asks, no one has. Kaiba then notices something. "Where's Marik?" The two said missing crazy people then appeared out of nowhere scaring everyone.

"MWAHAHAHA! Today you die Pharaoh!" Yelled Bakura in his psycho mode. "Oh please tomb robber, what could you possibly do that could…" Yami was cut off as Marik appeared with a book in one hand and a flask of some unidentifiable liquid substance in the other. "What the hell?" Asked Yami. "Take this Pharaoh!" Yelled Marik as he hurled the flask at Yami. Yami dodged it and it hit the coffee table in the middle of the room and shattered. The entire apartment then became enveloped by a thick cloud of colourful smoke.

0000

Jess at this time had just gotten off the elevator and was walking towards her apartment when she spotted a thick cloud of colourful smoke emitting from her door.

Her first thought was 'OMFG! They're burning down my apartment!" followed shortly by 'I'm going to F'N kill them!"

Jess flung the door open and raced in yelling "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE? RYOU! YUGI! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THEM!" 'Damn this smoke..' Jess opened the balcony doors and the smoke cleared out.

Turning around Jess got a very unexpected surprise….

Instead of the complete and total mass destruction she'd been expecting. Her apartment was perfect, just as she'd left it. Jess became disturbed by this 'ok then this is not normal. If everything in here is ok then where did the..' Jess noticed the broken flask on the coffee table. 'Oh great..' Jess thought putting two and two together.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" asked Jess sounding a little concerned. Jess walked into the kitchen, no one was there. She checked the bedrooms, no one was there. The lab, no one was there either but Jess did find the glass cabinet was open and the book was missing which didn't really help the situation any. Finally Jess checked her room and was about to leave when she saw something quite odd.

There was a lump in her bed. Jess moved closer. A lump with blonde hair sticking out from underneath the covers. Jess pulled the covers back in one swift movement and came face to face (sort of) with a 5 year old version of Joey Wheeler.

Jess' eyes went so big that Yugi would've been proud. "Owww no fair ya found me! Come on out guys, the games over." Little Joey said and suddenly out popped little five year old versions of: Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Mai, Mokuba, Kaiba, Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Yami Marik. Jess' eyes had by this point more than tripled in size from what they had just been. "This is not good, this is defiantly not good.." Jess mumbled as she continued to stare in shock at the child-like versions of the people who had invaded her apartment earlier when they had either been black mailed into going or were so bored that they black mailed people into going with them to harass Jess.


	2. DUCK cronicles 1

**Chapter 2:**

**The arrival of Will & The first part of the DUCK chronicles**

Jess had after a few more seconds of staring ran to the phone and started to dial like someone had finally managed to find 'the bodies'. Any who Jess was standing there innocently waiting for the person to answer their mobile when she was tackled from behind by a number of vertically challenged people and soon had one of those personal moments with the ground.

"What the?" Asked Jess in shock as she looked up from her not so ominous position on the floor at two of the said tacklers from behind.

"What ish your name lady?" asked the chibi version of Joey. "My name is Jess… what are your names?" asked Jess as to not disturb them because thy obviously couldn't remember who she was. (That hurts guys…) "Well Mah name's Joey, That's Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Ryou, Mai, Seto and this is Mokuba." Joey said as he pointed to each of them. "Oh and the three sitting on you at the moment are Marik, Malik and Bakura." Joey said as he remembered why Jess was still on the floor.

"Do you three mind?" asked Jess getting one of those anime veins on her head.

"No not really." Answered the midget version of Bakura seriously.

"Oh that's good coz I don't really mind either." Jess said as she flipped over and grabbed all three of them before standing up. "Hey!" "Let me go!" "This ain't fair!" were the protests of the three small ones as Jess picked up her phone, just then the person on the other end of the line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Will Can you come over here for a while, I need some reinforcements.." Jess trailed off as she noticed the three evils were missing. "Could you bring a few of those tracking devices of yours? They'd be really useful.."

"Ok what have you done this time? Please tell me that you didn't turn one of your math teachers into a chicken again.." Will said in an exasperated voice.

"Oh no nothing like that… umm please come over here.. NOW!" Yelled Jess as she spotted Marik beginning to walk out onto the balcony, she flung the phone away and ran out to get him before he discovered that they were on the 11th story.

0000

"Hey put that down! That's not food! Yami put down that vase before… OWCH!" Jess yelled as Yami Marik Randomly decided to bite her hand. "OWCH! Let go of me you…" Jess forced back the very nice words she was about to call Yami Marik when she heard the unmistakable sound of someone opening a cookie jar behind her back. "Bakura! Don't touch MY cookies!" shrieked Jess as she lunged at him. He of course was smaller than her and therefore much faster so he was gone by the time she got over there. "Grrrrr" growled Jess as she rounded on both Bakura and Yami Marik who had gone over to see what else they could do to anger the already furious lady. They both eeped as she grabbed both of them and dragged them off to exact her revenge. (I don't hit kids, don't worry ppl)

Jess stuck Bakura in the linen closet and locked Yami Marik in the laundry.

Bakura could not move so well as the linen closet was a small compact space.

Yami Marik's movement was much more restricted however as Jess had stuck the laundry basket on top of him and placed a heavy box on top of it.

"And I'm not letting either of you out until you can behave yourselves." Said Jess through gritted teeth trying very hard to resist the urge to strangle both of them as she left to see what havoc the others were causing.

Yami Marik was screaming himself hoarse for about ten minutes until he realized Jess was gone and therefore was not listening to him. So in one of his incredibly rare flashes of genius began to chew through the basket.

Bakura was yelling but what he said was muffled due to the towels that he had managed to re-arrange all over the place in the linen closet. He had a rare stroke of genius also; he began to make the muffled sounds of crying. His idea, unlike Yami Mariks worked much faster. Jess although as evil and heartless as she can act at times had a soft spot for kids. She opened the door to see what was wrong and he looked up at her with a tear stained face, Jess flauntered visibly 'oh crap, he's crying' she thought panicking. "I-I-I'm sorry please don't cry." Jess said beginning to freak out a bit; it wasn't an every day thing to see a miny version of Bakura cry, or a Bakura of any type cry for that matter.

"I pwomice I wont be mean again" sobbed the crying five year old. Jess' head snapped up a bit from that one. 'Ok he's defiantly acting… or at least lying there's no way that could be true coming from him… I think I'm going to enjoy this..' thought Jess as she continued to watch little Bakura's performance, she inwardly began to smirk no longer concerned.

"That's ok sweety.." said Jess playing along with his little game.

"I know you will be, come on let's go see what the others are up to." Jess said and Bakura scampered (insert snicker here) into the lounge room ahead of her.

Jess went in and turned on the TV… everything went quiet and the chibis huddled around the TV as Jess popped in a movie (let's say something along the lines of Disney) and they all became fixated on the TV screen. Jess snuck out of the room and returned shortly with a box of old toys which she had found recently and was considering giving to the salvos, thank god she didn't. Jess unpacked the toys and went to go and see if Yami Marik was dead yet (just kidding).

Jess opened the door and saw that he had chewed half of his way out of the basket. There were bits of white plastic everywhere. Yami Marik was in the process of choking on a piece of said plastic. Jess being the nice person she is picked him up and hit him in the back. He spat out the offending piece of plastic and she had her face nearly impaled by his hair, sounds like a fair trade.

cough cough glare "I hate you." Said Yami Marik after he had recovered somewhat. Jess grinned "It's not my fault you're teething still, come on the others are watching a movie… There are cookies." That did it, Yami Marik like all of the five year olds was soon parked right infront of the TV and was happily munching on a cookie.

'Maybe I shouldn't give them any more sugar.. chances are they'll go hyper as it is and I doubt that even with Wills help I'd be able to.' Jess paused in mid thought as she heard the sound of her door bell buzzing. Jess went over and opened the door.

"Ok what is it?" asked Will as he walked in. "They're in here." Said Jess as they walked towards the lounge room. Wills eyes widened considerably as he observed the group of five year olds sitting infront of the TV munching on cookies. He pulled Jess back into the kitchen. "What the hell?" asked Will looking at Jess in total disbelief. "I told you I needed reinforcements." Said Jess in response. "How did this happen?" asked Will looking perplexed. "I don't know how exactly.. but I do have a pretty good theory as to how." Said Jess. "Ok then let's hear it." Said Will sitting on a near by stool. "I went out to get some things at the store and they were all over. I left Ryou and Yugi incharge and when I came back I saw all this coloured smoke emitting from behind my door, at first I thought they were burning down my apartment but when I opened the balcony doors and the smoke cleared out I saw nothing was wrong. There was a broken flask on the coffee table so I went around looking for everyone. I found the cabinet in my lab open and one of my books was missing. Then I found them." Said Jess calmly. Will by this time had his mouth hanging wide open.

"Well I suppose it could have been worse." Said Will thinking of a few possible out comes from them being in her lab, e.g. half human – half something else people, Yami Marik with heat vision, Bakura with ghosting abilities (walking through walls) and the yami's still having their millennium items would've been a bad thing if they'd known how to use them. (Thank god they can't remember)

"So what do we do now?" asked Jess sounding at her wits end. "I'm not sure… maybe they'll change back soon….. hmmm maybe you should try and find the book they had… it could have a reversal to this little problem.." said Will as though he'd thought it through thoroughly. "Just one tiny problem with that… if I'm doing research in the book… who'll be looking after…" Jess stopped short at the realization. "Oh… please tell me you're joking…" Jess said looking at Will as though he had completely gone mad. (It's happened before…) Will grinned "It can't be THAT hard Jess, they're only five year olds for god's sake… besides how much worse could they be?" asked Will dismissively. "Well… Yami Marik likes to chew furniture and peoples hands, Bakura still likes to pinch things, Yugi and Ryou get upset over anything and start crying, Yami is acting like a pompous jack ass as usual… Marik likes exploring, he tried to climb out onto the balcony before…. Mokuba can't be separated from Kaiba, Kaiba and Joey have been trying to kill eachother as usual, Mai and Anzu have been in numerous cat fights already and none of them can stay in the one place for more than two seconds, unless their eating, fighting, playing or sleeping… or watching TV. So yes Yami Marik has also managed to take a chunk out of my hand and destroy my laundry hamper, Bakura broke he cookie jar and stole all of the cookies from it, but since the TV's been going they've all been great." Finished Jess as Will just stood there for a few seconds and then blinked. "Ok then I get your point but as long as the TV's on they'll be easy to look after.."

A crashing sound was heard in the next room, Jess and Will ran in there and saw the TV smoking and crackling with the millennium rod stuck in the middle of the screen. "Who did this?" asked Jess sounding angry. The children all not surprisingly moved away from Yami Marik. "And just WHY did you skewer my Television?" Asked Jess sounding annoyed. "The purple dinosaw was singing his happy song… I HATE the purple dinosaw… so I kill him.." said Yami Marik breaking out into one of his psychotic grins.

"Oh I see…. Next time though can you just change the channel? Now I have to order a new TV.." Jess sighed and pulled the now dented and probably broken millennium rod out of the TV screen and put it up on a high shelf. "I think you should leave this thing alone for now… I'll give it back to you later…. You guys'll have to play amongst yourselves for a while now…." Jess trailed off as she saw that they weren't paying any attention to her and were instead focused on Will who began to slowly back away.

"Oh right… guys this is Will he's going to be looking after you all for a while whilst I get some work done… have fun.. Behave yourselves and you, be nice." Said Jess pointing at Will who placed a hand over his heart and said "That hurts cousin." Jess rolled her eyes and walked off into the lab.


	3. Will and babysitting

**Chapter 3: Will and babysitting**

No way, what he was seeing couldn't be true... could it? Stealing a glance into the room again, his eyes once again grew wide in shock.

"You're it!"

"Ow! You hurt me!"

"You're a bully... but I'm a better bully!"

"Wanna bet!"

"Ow! WAA!"

Will looked at the five-year-olds in the main part of the apartment. Yugi was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, hand over his arm with his eyes slightly tear filled. He was looking up at Yami, who had his arms folded and his back to a crying Bakura who was holding his eye.

"I'm more stronger than you!" A little Joey said stepping up to Yami and smirking. Marik just sat on the floor beside Ryou, both of them looking confused.

Yami looked at Joey for a minute then waved his little hand in Joey's face, looking away. "No com-peti-tion." He said, struggling to say 'competition'.

Joey growled and punched Yami in the arm, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey! What was da for!" Yami yelled as he sat up, looking up with slightly watery eyes.

"I am TOO a com- ... a com-.. a strongerer person!" Joey yelled, folding his arms and looking away.

"Oh ya!" Yami yelled, getting to his feet and glaring at Joey, who was slightly taller then he was.

"YA!" Joey yelled, trying to be louder then Yami.

Marik and Bakura looked at each other and grinned. At the same time, they both punched the air with their fists. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" They chanted. Ryou and Yugi looked a little worried at this. They didn't want to get stuck in the middle of this!

Will hesitated for a second, but a second was to long. Joey and Yami suddenly began fighting each other, swinging punches and kicks at each other. "Hey you two break it up!" Will called walking in the door.

All the five-year-olds seemed to freeze, all of them suddenly looked over at Will. Will was confused, but they suddenly all yelled in unison before taking off into different rooms.

Will took off after them, but they seemed to move in a different time zone. By the time he had reached the living room, they seemed to have forgotten about him and were jumping around the room, knocking things over and, in general, causing chaos. "Jess' going to go crazy when she see's this place..." Will thought. He knew he had to do something. He sighed and entered the room; which was now in such a mess you could barely see the floor.

"Marik drop that! ... Joey, Yami, stop fighting! Yugi please stop crying... Yami Marik, Bakura, stop laughing at him!" Will was nearly tripping over himself as he tried to control what was happening at different sides of the room. He was no longer tied down; they'd voted against eating him, not that they would have anyway.

Marik was running around the room with a golf club in his hand. He was laughing and swinging it everywhere, knocking things over. Yami and Joey had gotten into another fight on who was the best 'Indian' and when Yugi had been knocked off one of the chairs he was bouncing on, Bakura and Yami Marik had fallen to the floor laughing, causing Yugi to cry more.

He decided to sort out Joey and Yami first; they were ready to kill each other. He ran over and grabbed the back of each of their shirts, pulling them away from each other. They kicked and punched him, but they weren't as strong as they claimed to be. Now what?

Yugi dried his eyes and looked up in confusion. That Will guy looked really mad about something. He suddenly got hit in the back of the head and was knocked over.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Marik threw the golf club down and went over to Yugi. "You ok?"

Yugi sat up and held his head, tears brimming in his eyes. "Ya I'm ok..." He answered in a whisper, clenching his teeth to suppress the pain.

Yami Marik and Bakura looked over at Joey and Yami, who Will was now having trouble holding back. Grinning they ran over and tackled Will down, causing him to lose grip on the other two and fall flat on his face.

Yami and Joey looked at Will, then at each other. The grinned the through their hands in the air happily. "Doggie pile!" They exclaimed, jumping into the heap on top of Will. "Will da underdowg, Will da underdowg!" They all chanted.

Will groaned and looked up, but he couldn't move. Marik and Yugi walked over in front of him, Marik bending down and looking at him, and then he smiled up at the others, jumping and knocking Bakura over, causing them both to laugh.

Yugi seemed to be the only one with a little pity. He looked around and spotted something on the kitchen table. "Hey guys!" He called, catching their attention. He pointed to a bowl of sweets in the kitchen. "Candy!"

It was as if Christmas had come early. They all ran into the kitchen, completely forgetting that Will and Yugi even existed.

Will sat up and sighed. This was more then he bargained for when he'd agreed to visit his cousin.

Once Yugi saw Will was ok, he turned and ran into the kitchen after the others. "Great..." Will thought. " a battle for sugar is going to start any-"

"MINE!"

Will's thoughts were cut off as he heard Bakura yell.

"No... MINE!" Yami's voice followed.

"Mine!"

"Minemine!"

"Miney mine mine!"

Will listened with amusement, kid's conversations and arguments were funny sometimes... until...

"Ow! Why you-"

"Ow! you mean!"

"Hey, whacha hit me for!" can Joey's voice.

"It was a acci- ow! Jerk!"

"Joey why'd you hurt me!"

"He pushed me Marik, it's he's fault!"

Will looked in and saw Bakura, Marik, Joey and Yami fighting, while Anzu, Mai, Yugi and Ryou sat quietly eating their chocolate. They didn't escape though, once Yami Marik grabbed their chocolate they were in on the fight as well.

"That's it... I can't take it..." He shut he eyes and lowered his head. "Shut up!" He yelled in frustration, and was surprised to find that silence followed. Looking up, he groaned. They were all looking at him with watery eyes; he knew what was coming next...

Will had to block his ears as they all seemed to start crying in unison. "I'm sorry!" He repeated this, but they still didn't seem to hear him. "I'll do whatever you want just be quiet!" he yelled without thinking.

All the five-year-olds froze and looked at each other, then grinned, looking back at Will. "Anything huh?"

"Oh Crap..."

"Chocolate bars!"

"Sugar canes!"

"Cookies!"

"Headache pills..." Will mumbled, holding his head as the kids through piles of sweets into a shopping trolley. He'd made one of the biggest mistakes a person could make... and now they knew what he was afraid of.

Crying five-year-olds.

"Don't you have candy at home? What do you want all this for?" Will asked as he took out some money and placed it on the counter.

"There's lots at home, but we's need-ed-ed more!" Yami say, smiling. Being the self-proclaimed leader had caused him to grow a little cockier, and now he thought he owned the place.

Will groaned as he picked up the bags. The group of kids were walking in front of him, singing 'Row, row, row your boat' completely off tune.

Half way back to Jess' apartment the group encountered a parade that was going down the street. They stopped and watched for a bit. The kiddies stared in awe as the floats went by. Suddenly clowns began running around making fools out of themselves. A clown popped up unexpectedly infront of the group and scared the hell out of the kids who started to run away, Will caught them however before they could go to far.

"Hey! What's the matter with you?"

"Will?" Yami looked up at Will, who's expression softened slightly when he saw how scared Yami was. "What's the matter Yami?" Will asked, sitting down on a bench again and sitting Yami beside him. Bakura sat on his right, the opposite side to Yami.

Ryou and Marik showed up as Yami stuttered an explanation of what had happened. Will was trying to calm him down, but before he knew it Yami was crying again. What came next was a bit of a shock. Yami hugged him, crying into him. Uneasily, he hugged him back, and frowned when Yami spoke up. "I want my mommy..."

"Me too..."

Will looked over at Bakura, slightly shocked that's he'd admitted it. "Me too..." Ryou and Marik chorused. Joey was silent, but then nodded. "Me too..."

"Oh great..." Will thought, looking around at them. "Look, your parents aren't around right now." They all looked up at him, shocked. "Bad move. Bad move!" He yelled at himself mentally. "They... had to go away for a little while and... I'm supposed watch you while they're gone." He said, making it up on the spot.

All of them looked at each other then smiled. "Okey dokey!" The all yelled in unison, voice back to there normal hyper selves.

Will smiled and sighed. "That was close, too close."

The group exited the elevator and began walking towards Jess' apartment. Will was praying to Ra, God, Santa Clause and The Easter bunny that Jess had finished what she was doing and was ready to change them back. He couldn't stand them like this. Normally he would've killed or severely hurt them if they'd done what they'd done to him today in their adult forms, however in this form they were protected as Jess would utterly obliterate anyone who hurt children, annoying sugar high brats or not.


End file.
